Alassra Valathorne
Her Royal Majesty, Queen Alassra Valathorne, Duchess of Andrath, Supreme Ruler of Gemstone is the leader of House Valathorne and of the Imperial Envoys of the Sith Empire under Rashael Koss - quite often, she is simply refered to as the Imperial Envoy. She also acts in an advisory role for the Sith High Council in matters of foreign and public relations - or propaganda, as some might say. =Abilities= Alassra has all the usual abilities one would associate with a successful feudal monarch - be it diplomacy, some skill with a sword, riding, and the unshakeable will and inherent charisma necessary to hold her position against her rivals. However, unlike most, she is also trained in the ways of the dark side. While nobody has ever reported of her carrying a lightsabre, rumours of her unnatural powers are whispered between the peasantfolk of Gemstone. The word told is that she can know a man's thoughts with but a look, and sees through all lies told in her vicinity. At least one case is known where she has disarmed an opponent with a mere flick of her wrist. Of course, these are peasant stories, and only the confirmed ones - many more tell of feats of great magic such as calling down lightning on her enemies, or foes being struck dead by a baleful glare. However, away from such superstitions, the Sith of the Empire know her to be a sorceress of unknown power still, though none have seen or personally engaged her in battle. Though she never carries a lightsabre, an exquisite slugthrower pistol is usually at her side - in keeping with tradition, she is well-versed in its use. Depending on occasion, she might also carry ceremonial daggers or a sword; and as befitting a feudal monarch, she is an adept swordsman. =Personality= First of all, Alassra is a Queen - a ruler deciding over life and death over an entire planet, and she knows it. She also enjoys the side benefits of her position - ridiculous wealth - immensively, be it in form jewelry or more hedonistic pursuits; her rather extensive appetites are well known among the planet's nobility. However, all in all, she's not a typical Sith tyrant - though disobediance, insulting, lying or accusing towards the monarch is equaled with treason and her very word and whim are law, her subjects can also be assured that Queen Alassra usually protects them from off-world predations or local rivals. She does so not only for political pragmatism, but also because she is a firm believer in one of the cornerstones of a feudal society - that rulers carry the obligation to defend their subjects. This rather uncommon trait was one of the reasons for her ascent as Left Hand of Empress Sirena and her continued service under Koss; essentially putting a comparably moderate darksider on display for the galaxy to see. One of her most vehemently argued points is in fact that her people aren't any worse off than those in any other monarchy in the galaxy. Category:Sith Empire CharactersCategory:Darkheyr